In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a natural user interface (“NUT”). With NUI, raw joint data and user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
Some gaming or other NUI applications have software routines which give users the option to pose and have their picture taken. However, it may happen that there is low ambient light around users when their image is to be captured. In such scenarios, the captured image may be too dark.